beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Danthus
|name=Danthus |sex=Male |species= |dob=16th |mob=9 |yob=1957 |age=Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Portland, Oregon |height=6'2" |build=Fit |hair=Black |eyes=Black |skin=Fair |actor=Luke Pasqualino |music="Too Many People" - Princess Chelsea }}Overview= Danthus, or Dandy as he prefers to be called by most, is an incubus, a demon of pleasure. A dedicated admirer of the adorable and the fluffy, he also has a special affection for retro items, especially times he lived through. He is, perhaps, a little jaded, and despite living in the human world for some time, he can come off as a little bit alien. Personality Dandy is pretty agreeable to most, though he can also seem alien at times. He's sometimes too plain-spoken and can be taken as rude or just insensitive, but there's a kind heart under it all. Anyone who gets to know him will see a being capable of profound love and affection, but one who interacts with circles that are almost never embraced by the mainstream. He's eccentric, very obviously, but at the same time, he doesn't usually stick out enough to alarm people. It's more likely that they would just think he either had some sort of delusion or that he was an artist deeply dedicated to his work. Those who get closest to him may see him without pretense and without facade, existing and allowing himself to become easily attached to others. It's rare, though, since most of the time he has to keep up something of an act. He can't truly be himself all the time, or else it would become very obvious that he at least isn't part of the mainline of human society. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Absolute Ecstasy In his time of greatest need, Dandy can essentially create a supernova of pleasure, powerful enough to affect a football field's space and all the living things contained in it. The effect is strongest with proximity to Dandy, though even the fringes would command enough pure pleasure to overwhelm an average human. All senses are overloaded with pleasing sensation, which should at the very least elevate the moods of those involved and make conflict less likely, or at least take it down a few levels. As it is a burst effect, it happens at once with intensity but does not linger. After this occurs, Dandy must concentrate on essentially harvesting the usable energy so that he may replenish his levels. He will be unable to extend himself for at least a few hours, or he can risk injury or longer-term dampening of his superhuman abilities such as his aura. It also leaves him more vulnerable to attack or danger in general, due to his sudden and great usage of energy. If he is able to rest for a few hours, or ideally a good night's rest, Dandy should be almost fully recovered by the next day. This ability cannot be used more than a couple of times in a month, as it wears on Dandy and detrimentally affects the powers he needs to survive. SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Danthus came into being as demons of his kind do, surrounded by a mid-20th century world and all its hangups and repression. Naturally, he took what he wanted out of it and carved out his own little resistance of the rest. If society didn't understand or accept things, it wasn't any skin off the demon's back. And he wasn't beyond using that to help persuade people that his way was right and that they should go along with him. Things changed, as things do over time, and Danthus -- who quickly took to a more affectionate and "normal" nickname of Dandy -- embraced the change as it came. Everything from fashion to folk seemed to race over the world in a flash, in a decade of tumult and relative chaos. Dandy persisted, and it all seemed so exciting and new. Then that decade ended, and another came and went. All the fun made time fly, as it was said to do, but Dandy soon started to learn a hard lesson: that some things are only exciting and new once, and then they're done and can never be like that again. Having burned through plenty of joys in his existence thus far, he was struck with a kind of sobriety that lasted for a fairly short time for him. He would have to take a new approach, keep it interesting. So, for the rest of the 80s into the 90s, he played it cooler than he had before. After that, it's like he hit a skid and just kept leaning into it for over a decade. Dandy kept on, finding joy and pleasure where he could. Then things started to happen. Fascinated by the prospect of new thrills, he started to look more into the supernatural spheres more deeply again. He made sure not to get too far in, but soon he found his days and nights with more going on than ever before. And here he had thought that he would just live his life and not be too much a part of the larger picture! But more and more, he found himself completely immersed and surrounded by the many supernatural affairs affecting the world around him. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character